


Congratulations

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Just a bit of a missing scene courtesy of boredom.





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Congratulations  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Romance, Episode Related, Missing Scene  
Fandom: West Wing  
Rating: CHILD  
Pairing: Josh/Sam  
Series: None  
Spoilers: Minor ones for "Bartlet's Third State of the Union"  
Summary: Just a bit of a missing scene courtesy of boredom.  
Archive Instructions: Of course archive!  
Disclaimer: Mine? Bwa! Ha! Ha! Don't I wish? And I do. :)  
Author's Notes: See what happens when I get bored in class? I did two fics in under twenty minutes. This was the first. This has NOT been betaed, so all fault in bad grammar mistakes are mine.

**Congratulations by Perpetual Motion**

"Hi, Sam."

"Hi, Josh."

"Can I come home now?"

"Do you have the numbers?"

"That would require power."

"Yes, it would."

"Want to grab a beer when I get out of this hell?"

"Sure."

"Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Josh."

*

The bar was quiet, most of the patrons either so gone they were mumbling to themselves or passed out cold. Sam and Josh ordered beers and carried them to a back table far from anyone. They sat across from each other, Josh sprawling out until he could touch Sam's foot under the table. "I hate numbers."

"You work in politics."

"And?"

"Politics is nothing but numbers."

"There are words."

"For very few of us. The rest of you people have to deal in numbers."

"Being in the 'rest of you' category sucks."

"I wouldn't know." Sam sipped his beer and leaned back into his chair. "This have been a very long night."

"Yes."

"But it's been a very good night."

"For those people with power."

"It's been a very good night."

Josh smiled at Sam. "Have I congratulated you on your speech?"

"No."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Why didn’t you congratulate me over the phone?"

"I like to congratulate you in person."

Sam grinned. "I like being congratulated in person."

Josh stuck out his hand. "Congratulations, Sam."

"Thank you, Josh." Sam shook Josh's hand and shivered slightly when Josh's fingers stroked his palm. "I think I'll go home now."

"Me, too."

They stood up and gathered up their jackets and briefcases. Sam spoke as they walked to the door. "Being the best speech writer in the world is tiring."

"Didn't Toby help?"

"Not in my head."

"Of course not." Josh put his hand on Sam's shoulder as he stepped over a man passed out on the floor. All the coherent or conscious people had left in the short time Josh and Sam had sat in the back. "Let's go home, Sam."

"Okay."


End file.
